Punishment
by OceanEyedGirl
Summary: Kakashi has had enough of Sasuke and Naruto arguing with each other so he decides to punish them. Rated T for language. A little OOCness but it's fun to twist things sometimes.
1. Punishment

** Sorry about deleting my first Naruto fic but I just couldn't come up with any ideas so I couldn't continue it. Oh well, I think you'll like this one much better.**

**Sasuke: Don't listen to her, turn back now!*points up at the 'back' button***

**LittleMissWriter13: *glares at Sauke* Sasuke, shhhh, it'll get better as the story goes on *grins evilly* **

**Sasuke: *gulps loudly* **

**Naruto: LittleMissWriter13 does not own any characters, only the plot. **

**LittleMissWriter13: Thanks Naruto ^^ Now on with the story....**

Punishment

Kakashi groaned, looking at the ongoing argument between two of the members of his team. The Jonin sighed, shaking his head in frustration at the two Genin. He had told Sakura to leave about half an hour ago, he knew how long these arguments could go on, depending on the situation. Although she had begged and pleaded to stay so she could cheer on her crush Kakashi had stood firm and told her to leave. She had huffed for a few seconds but she eventually left, muttering under her breath. Shaking himself from his daze, Kakashi's settled on the scene before him. Naruto was arguing with Sasuke for the umpteenth time that week for a reason that was completely unbeknownst to him and at this point he really couldn't care less, al he wanted was peace. Sasuke wasn't really helping the situation either, he was just standing there with a little smirk on his face, which was aggravating Naruto even more. The Jonin heaved a sigh, stepping in between the two boys just before Naruto was away to throw a punch at Sasuke. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's fist and planted it back at the blondes side. A snigger from the raven caught his ears, which seemed to tick Naruto off even more because the blonde tried his best to get at the raven but Kakashi's arm was in the way. Kakashi heaved a sigh when suddenly inspiration struck. The white haired man smirked behind his mask, grabbing both boy's wrists, ignoring their protests.

"I've had enough of this arguing between you two. Being a ninja means working as a team, but we cannot be a team if you two insist on arguing with each other. Come with me and I will distribute a punishment that I see fit for both of you," Kakashi explained, dragging both boys by their wrists back to the village, ignoring their protests.

Meanwhile the Hokage sat in his office staring into his crystal ball, grinning to himself when Kakashi explained his plan to him through telepathy. He granted his approval so that Kakashi could go ahead with his plan. The Hokage grinned to himself, it would be interesting to see how both the Genin dealt with this rather unusual punishment.

Kakashi grinned down at his two pupils, the look of shock on their faces was priceless. When the metal had touched their skin their mouths had hit the floor. Kakashi leaned against the wall of his house, watching the two Genin comprehend the situation that they were both in. Both boys looked down at their now joint wrists before looking up at the older man, fury in their eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell are these?" Naruto yelled, yanking his arm up, Sasuke's following shortly behind. The raven glared at the blonde but he didn't protest. Kakashi looked at the boys and chuckled.

"This isn't funny, it's anything but funny," Naruto seethed, waving his arm around in the air. Sasuke winced at the feeling of his wrist being twisted uncomfortably.

"Well, these are chakra absorbing cuffs, the more chakra you use to try to and break them the stronger they become," Kakashi explained, his smirk visible from behind his mask. Sasuke glared at the man while Naruto's jaw hit the ground. "Oh, by the way I forgot to mention something else, the cuffs won't some off unless I think that you are getting along better, and don't even think about pretending because I can use telepathy," Kakashi continued with a snigger. Sasuke frowned at the older man.

"You mean I have to spend all my time with this moron?" Sasuke questioned, pointing in Naruto's direction. Kakashi nodded.

"You two will be spending all your time together until you can work together efficiently and until then those aren't coming off," Kakashi explained, nodding his head in the direction of the handcuffs. Sasuke sighed in an irritated manner, knowing it was useless trying to argue with the silver-haired man, once his mind was set nobody could change it. Naruto on the other hand wasn't smart enough to think of this.

"Kakashi-sensei, please you can't do this, if you let us go I promise I'll be good and won't pick anymore fights," the blonde begged, pouting cutely. The raven rolled his eyes at this display while Kakashi just smirked.

"Nice try Naruto but that's not going to work with me, now no more protests, the more time you spend here the longer the cuffs will be on," Kakashi said, barely hiding his amusement. Naruto hung his head in disappointment. The blonde felt a tug on his wrist and flicked his eyes upwards to meet onyx ones. Sasuke nodded his head in the direction of the door, Naruto silently agreeing, knowing that arguing with raven wouldn't get him anywhere. The Copy-nin watched both boys leave, chuckling in amusement to himself.

A few minutes after leaving Kakashi's house Sasuke finally spoke.

"Do you want to stay at my house or yours. I mean we've got to sleep somewhere until the cuffs come off?" he asked, glancing over at the blonde. Naruto just shrugged.

"I guess we go could go to my house, it's closer than yours," Naruto stated. Sasuke just shrugged, he knew if he didn't argue with the boy the shorter time he would be attached to him. The thought saddened him a little, which surprised him but he dismissed it. Naruto smiled slightly at the raven, leading him through the streets of Konoha to his house.

Sasuke stood in front of the run-down shack that was Naruto's house, a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"This is your house?" the raven half asked, half stated, raising his unattached hand to lazily point at the building. Naruto focused his eyes on the Uchiha and glared.

"Not all of us can be born as the heir to a fortune Teme," he snapped sarcastically. Sasuke's stomach clenched with guilt. He hadn't meant to upset the boy. Naruto sighed and tugged his wrist forward, making the raven stumble after him as the blonde made his way into his house.

Sasuke looked around the interior of the house and swallowed thickly. It was a simple house, it consisted of three rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom he suspected. Pushing one of the doors open Naruto walked inside, taking Sasuke with him. The room that the had entered was the kitchen, or that's what it was meant to be. It was a bit hard to tell by the way it was decorated. The room consisted of a fridge, a long L-shaped countertop made simply from wood, a few cabinets underneath, an stove in the far corner of the room and that was it. Sasuke glanced around the room, unsure what to do or what to say. Naruto turned towards him, tilting his head in confusion at the raven.

"You ok Sasuke? You were daydreaming for a few seconds there," Naruto asked, watching the raven realise what he had said. Nodding slowly Sasuke kept his mouth shut, knowing he would probably do something that would further embarrass him and Uchiha's don't do embarrassed. He opened his mouth to apologise for his day-dreaming but Naruto cut him off with a grin.

"Don't worry about it, I drift off all the time," the blonde comforted, before turning his back on the other teen so that he could dig around in his cabinets with his unattached hand.

"I've got some ramen we could have if you're hungry," Naruto stated, his azure flicking upwards to get the ravens approval.

"That's fine," Sasuke said with a nod, watching as the blonde grinned up at him. Naruto stood up, two packets of instant ramen in his hands, closing the cabinet door with his hip.

A few minutes later both the boys were in Naruto's bedroom/living room, sitting together on a rush mat, kneeling at a small table in the centre of the room. They ate silently until Naruto did his best to strike a conversation.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" he asked, the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks. The raven raised an eyebrow at the blush but he nodded in spite of it. He heard the blonde nin gulp loudly and turned to face him, his attention entirely focused on the boy before him.

"Sasuke, do you like anyone ?" Naruto asked shyly, ducking his head to hide his blush. Sasuke opened his mouth in shock, suspecting that he looked like a fish that had been dragged out of it's wonderful watery home. The raven felt heat rise up on his cheeks, a dark rose blush flourishing on his pale cheeks. Shaking his head Sasuke broke his trance, he raised an elegant eyebrow at the blonde.

"No, not at the moment, why are you asking?" Sasuke queried, staring curiously at the other nin. Naruto shook his head, a blush still evident on his cheeks.

"I was just wondering, I mean you've got closer to Sakura recently and I ….," Naruto trailed off. Sasuke chuckled slightly, shaking his head at the blonde.

"I don't think anything will ever happen between Sakura and I dobe," Sasuke replied, amusement in his voice. Naruto nodded and for the rest of the meal both boys ate in silence.

When they were both finished Naruto and Sasuke struggled to their feet, both boys reaching for the empty ramen containers. Their fingers brushed together as they both went to pick up the containers. Cerulean eyes flickered upwards bashfully to met onyx, drifting back down in embarrassment. Without a word Naruto picked up the containers, walking into the kitchen to dispose of them properly, in an attempt to salvage whatever dignity he had left, Sasuke a few steps behind. Sasuke watched the blonde walk into the kitchen and put the containers in the trash can, avoiding the Uchiha's gaze as best he could. Naruto walked right past the raven back into the bedroom, ignoring the other nin completely despite his close contact. Sasuke didn't mind being led around by the blonde, it was his house after all and since he didn't have a clue where anything was in the tiny house so it seemed appropriate that the blonde should lead him around like a shepherd does with his sheep. Naruto knelt down on the floor, pulling Sasuke down to his knees as well. The blonde nin reached under the table that they had both been eating off of a short while earlier and pulled out two pillows and a rolled up blanket. Setting the pillows side by side Sasuke watched on in horror.

"I've got to sleep beside you !" he stated in disbelief, pointing feebly at the makeshift bed. Naruto twisted round and glared at the other boy.

"Well yeah unless you suggest I fucking levitate," he snapped, sighing irritably. Sasuke reeled backwards, quite shocked by the blondes outburst. The boy was usually like a hyperactive ball of sunshine, making everyone smile wherever he went but now he was like a woman with PMS.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm not thinking straight, I'm just tired," the Uchiha apologised, stifling a yawn. The blue-eyed nin smiled sympathetically at him.

"Same here, sorry I snapped at you," he replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The raven snorted and waved a hand in dismissal. Yawning loudly Naruto snuggled under the blanket his eyes drifting shut. Sasuke's eyes softened as he watched the nin fall asleep. Following his companions example he got under the blanket, pulling it up around his chin. Suddenly Sasuke felt pressure on his joined hand. He looked over and saw that the blonde had interlinked their hands, their fingers laced together. Sasuke smiled lightly, choosing not to wake up the other boy. Closing his eyes he drifted off into the dark abyss of sleep, a contented smile on his lips.

** I will continue this as soon as I can. Please R&R .xx**


	2. Improvement

**And the next chapter is done! I love this story so far, I was writing while watching the first series of Naruto(again lol) at the same time.... Thank for my lovely review from mu149, very sweet thank you, so ....**

**Sasuke: STOP! HALT! CEASE! DESIST! DON'T READ THIS FIC, LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!! **

**LittleMissWriter13: Sasuke if your going to do this everytime we add a chapter I may need to gag you.....with one of your limbs*grins evilly* got it? **

**Sasuke: *nods slowly and silently***

**LittleMissWriter13: ^^ Good. Now on with the story....**

Improvement

Sasuke blinked groggily, sunshine peeking through the small window in Naruto's room. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he let out a yawn, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. Suddenly he felt movement from beside him. The raven nin looked down, surprise and shock masking his features but he smiled despite it. Naruto must have grabbed onto him in his sleep because the blonde nin was lying on his chest, his tan hand clasped around the raven's neck. Sasuke chuckled slightly to himself, watching the blonde hug him tighter, the blondes tanned skin contrasting with the porcelain skin of the Uchiha. Propping himself on his elbow Sasuke sat silently watching the blonde take deep, even breathes as he slept. The other nin looked so calm, so peaceful, so at ease with the world. Sasuke looked intensely at the blonde, as if seeing him properly for the first time. He took in his sun kissed skin, his blonde hair sitting atop his head like a halo, the whisker shaped scars on his cheeks, making the blonde look somewhat cat like. At that moment Naruto purred like a lawnmower and snuggled closer to Sasuke, if that was even possible, his golden hair tickling the raven under his chin. The Uchiha smiled and shook his head slightly at the blonde's innocently cute display.

"Nice nap dobe ?" Sasuke's voice rang out, waking Naruto from his dreams. Blinking groggily he waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light, slowly regretting doing so. He was wrapped around Sasuke, like a baby chimp does with it's mother. Naruto groaned loudly, silently wishing that the earth would just swallow him up, burrowing himself under the blanket. Sasuke grinned at him, sitting up in the makeshift bed. "Are you getting up anytime soon?" Sasuke asked, watching the lump under the blanket shift. A muffled reply was heard. Sasuke frowned, leaning down, pressing his ear to the blanket.

"I said no, I want to sleep," Naruto repeated, still hiding under the blanket. Sasuke sat up, raising an eyebrow, a smirk painted across his face. "Too bad," he stated, grabbing a handful of the blanket and whipping it off the blonde boy. The blonde nin stared up at the other teen, eyes wide and expectant. Sasuke smiled slightly at the boys expression.

"Come on, get off your lazy ass and then we can go somewhere, I'm getting bored just sitting in this house," Sasuke stated, crossing his arms defiantly. Naruto grumbled and moaned but he got to his feet and followed the raven into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

When the boys had finished eating and gotten themselves somewhat presentable they headed out into the crowded streets of Konoha. Sasuke received gasps and squeals and a range of other noises for the squad of fangirls that insisted following him around like a pack of hungry dogs, all of which he ignored. Naruto sniggered at this, the expression of pure boredom on his face was priceless. 'I wonder why they just don't give up already, I mean it's pretty obvious that he isn't interested in any of them' Naruto thought to himself, glancing over at the other teen. He let his eyes roam over the other teen, having never taken a proper look at the teen before now. Sasuke's hair had always intrigued him, it was an unusual shade, black with a dark blue sheen through it, it was interesting to think that someone could have hair that shade. His eyes were another story, an intense black, almost sucking you into them if you stared at them too long.

"See anything interesting dobe?" Sasuke said, his voice breaking Naruto's trance. The blonde nin looked up, blushing hard.

"S-shut up teme," Naruto demanded, although it sounded more like he was begging. Sasuke snorted with a amusement and shook his head.

"I'm bored, know anyplace we could go?" the Uchiha asked, watching the blonde nin try and rid himself of his blush. Naruto looked up at him, his face creased in concentration. Suddenly his eyes pinged open, excitement and glee dancing around the azure irises and without a word he dashed off into the forest, dragging Sasuke by his heels with him.

Sasuke stood wide eyed as Naruto stood beside him grinning.

"I knew it would blow you away," Naruto said smugly, his grin reaching his ears. Sasuke turned to the blonde, raising an eyebrow at his smugness.

"I've seen better," he stated, not letting his companion see through his lie. The place that Naruto had brought him to was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. It was a small clearing in the forest on the border of Konoha, located just beside Hokage Mountain. The river that ran down the back of the mountain trickled down to the clearing to make a small, clear pool of water, surrounded by reeds and duckweed. A few waterfowl skimmed the top of the pool, swimming lazily back and forth, making small ripples on the clear surface. The clearing was surrounded by trees, and although it was partially shaded the sun shone brightly throughout the small open area, leafy shadows dancing on the thick velvet green grass. It was a serene place, beautifully simple, peaceful, the world stopping for this place. The serenity of the eden was unnerving slightly, it's beauty was almost to good to be true. Naruto sat down on the dewy grass, catching a few drops of the morning mist on his fingertips. Sasuke sat down beside the blonde nin, drawing his knees to his chest, clasping his arms around them as he watched a red-crowned crane land gracefully on the surface of the lake, flapping it's wings twice before coming to a stop. The serene silence was broken.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto asked, watching the clouds drift by lazily. Sasuke turned towards the blonde, an expression of slight surprise on his elegant features.

"It is, Naruto how did you find this place?" Sasuke asked, turning back to watch the water.

"I found it on my way home after having dinner with Iruka-sensei, the night I beat Mizuki, remember?" the blonde nin asked, the reflection of the lake, sparkling in his eyes. The Uchiha nodded, the blue tint in his hair moving backward and forwards as he nodded. "I come here when I need to chill out or when I need to calm down, my temper sometimes gets the better of me," Naruto continued, letting out a little chuckle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke smirked slightly to himself, remembering the last time Naruto lost his temper.

About an hour later the sun was setting on Konoha, the end of another day approaching. Sasuke sat up from his previous position of lying back on the grass watching the sunset. He looked over at the blonde nin and smiled at the slightly childish display before him. Naruto was laughing hysterically as a ladybird walked up and down his finger, each of the insects footsteps tickling his skin. The raven shook his head, watching the blonde's hair shine when he laughed, the sunshine lighting up his face. Tugging his wrist towards him slightly he watched as Naruto looked up and smiled at him, blowing the ladybird off his finger, watching the insect take flight. Getting to his feet Sasuke waited for the blonde to stand by his side. Struggling to his feet Naruto stood up, standing by the raven's side. Together they ran through the tree's, navigating their way back to Naruto's house.

Meanwhile Kakashi stood by the Lord Hokage's side, gazing into the crystal ball on the Hokage's table, watching the image of Sasuke and Naruto running through the forest. Looking at the Hokage for his approval. The elder man nodded and Kakashi grinned. Doing a few hand signals a golden glow formed around Kakashi's body and the handcuffs joining the together. A few seconds later a ten more links were added between the handcuffs. He watched both boys gaze at the piece of metal conjoining the two, they had been enjoying each other's company so mych they had almost forgotten about the object that led them to speanding time together in the first place. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. He certainly saw an improvement.

**Kakashi, he's so wonderfully evil :3 Anyway .......**

**Naruto: Please R&R. Believe it! **

**LittleMissWriter13: ^^' Thanks Naruto, anyway yeah what he said **


	3. The Links That Bind Us

**Omg, another chapter *gasp* I'm really getting into this story :3 Anyway I know Sasuke is quite uke-ish in this one but it's only for this chapter I promise, also that the story is so short, next chappie will be longer ;). So on with the story....**

**Sasuke: YOU MADE ME A UKE!!! WHY I OUGHTA !!!!!**

**LittleMissWriter13: *glares at Sasuke* Sasuke remember the little talk we had the last time, well I fully intend to go through with it, and besides your only slightly uke-ish in this chapter, the rest of the time your a seme....**

**Naruto: WHAT!!!!!!NO WAY!!!!! NU UH, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!!!!**

**LittleMissWriter13: *rolls eyes* That punishment goes for you too, so don't start. **

**Naruto: *nods dumbly* **

**LittleMissWriter13: Good, now let's begin.. **

The Links That Bind Us

Naruto woke up early the nest morning, his mind groggy with sleep. Sitting up in the bed he glanced over at the other teen. He watched as the raven twisted and turned in his sleep, whimpering in his dream like state. Sasuke groaned, grabbing handful of the blankets, concentration, fear and pain etched on his face. The blonde ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more than before.

"Ah……No, please….Stop this," Sasuke groaned in his sleep, twisting the blankets violently in his hands. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he watched the raven convulse violently, as if having a fit.

"No…Itachi…Please, stop this madness," Sasuke whimpered, screwing his eyes up tight, as if to try and rid himself of the images moving behind his eyelids. Naruto bit his lip, the pale pink flesh turning white as he considered what he should do, how he should help the raven.

"Please stop Itachi," the Uchiha whimpered, a single tear running down his cheek. Naruto reached out a hand cautiously, the raven breaking out in a cold sweat.

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled, abruptly sitting up in the bed, tears pouring down his cheeks, the dam behind his eyes breaking. Sasuke inhaled deeply, taking in shallow breathes, forcing as much air as he could into his lungs. Raisng both hands up he wiped his cheeks fiercely, his hands balled tightly into fists. Sasuke turned away from his comrade, hugging his knees tightly as he did so. Naruto shuffled closer towards the raven, to comfort him and to try and ease the tugging in his wrist.

"Sasuke, it's ok, it's gonna be alright," the blonde comforted, rubbing the boys back in soothing circles. Sasuke gripped his knees tighter, his knuckles turning white. Wrapping his free arm around the ebony-haired man, squeezing tight, the Uchiha fitting neatly under his shoulder. He looked down hearing a muffled sob. Hanging his head the blonde nin continued to rub the boys back, comforting him as best he could. Sasuke continued to sob, desperately trying to muffle his internal pain.

"Sasuke, it's ok to cry, I know what your brother did to your family, it's alright to be angry, just don't tear up anymore," Naruto pleaded, listening intently, the tears stopping gradually. Naruto smiled slightly, pleased that he had a least calmed the boy down a little. All of a sudden Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes shining brightly with tears.

"But why Naruto? Why couldn't he have killed me and left them? It would only have been one murder, not a massacre. Why couldn't it have been me?" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Naruto's jacket, getting more distressed by the second. Naruto shook his head pityingly, giving the boy an answer that he did not expect.

"Because I'd miss you. We'd all miss you. Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Sai, Neji and me. But mostly me, I mean if you weren't here who would I argue with, who would motivate me?" Naruto mused, chuckling despite the situation. Sasuke smiled weakly, a single tear running down his cheek. Reaching up Naruto wiped the tear with the calloused pad of his thumb. The raven smiled gratefully, genuinely surprised that someone had come to wipe up his tears, even after all these years. Neither said a word to each but they both knew that their rivalry wouldn't ever be as strong.

Kakashi watched on silently, arms crossed over his chest. Although the man said nothing he was obviously proud of both of the boys, both of them putting their differences aside so that they could get along with each other. But something strange was going on, something was different from the previous times Kakashi had dealt out this punishment. Their newfound bond was strong, stronger than brothers even stronger than lovers almost. The silver haired mans eyes widened, nothing much surprised him anymore but this did. He hadn't seen this kind of bond ever, not in all of his years of teaching or all the ones he had spent on earth. Kakashi's eyes softened and he grinned broadly. He had always suspected that something like this would happen between the two boys. Although to the human eye they were rivals but Kakashi had seen the bond between them, it was so strong they would put their live on the line for each other, yet one could not live without each other, they coexisted, two sides of the same coin, the perfect balance, like yin and yang. He chuckled to himself , wondering why both of them hadn't seen it before. They were so different yet so alike at the same time, their nature, their appearance even their attitude towards life, so much innocence yet so much maturity for such young boys. They had seen more death in their short lives than Kakashi had seen in his very own. Yet they stayed strong for one another, for one without the other the was no chance of the other existing. Kakashi grinned to himself, he knew their bond would only get stronger, so strong in fact that nobody would be able to ignore it, not even them. It was only a matter of time. Nothing could stand in their way, it was their destiny to be together, their joint fate. It was unstoppable. Until that time Kakashi and the others would stand back, letting destiny take it's course.

**Please R&R..... any requests for this fic are welcome :3 .xxxx**


	4. Freedom

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm working on a ShinoKiba story as well at the moment but this one is still my favourite just now. Anyway here we go.....**

Freedom

By the time the sun was high in the sky over Konoha both boys had decided that it was time to go and see Kakashi about the handcuffs. They made their way to the white-haired mans house. When they walked in they saw Kakashi sitting at a table in his kitchen, a book in his hands. Glancing up Kakashi let his eyes wander over the forms of the two teenagers. A smirk formed behind his mask, his eyes drifting back to his book.

"Your late, I thought you would have been here sooner," Kakashi stated, his eyebrows raising upwards slightly. Naruto's jaw drooped slightly, flames blazing behind his eyes.

"WHAT! YOU KNEW WE WERE COMING!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND MEET US?" Naruto raged, stamping his feet in a temper. Sasuke groaned, hitting himself on the forehead. Kakashi chuckled, ignoring the blondes tantrum.

"Yes of course I did, now, what did you come to see me about?" Kakashi asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"We came to see you about the cuffs, is there any chance we could take them off now?" Sasuke asked, his eyes flickered over too the blonde beside him, who was finally blowing off steam. Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head, before looking up from his book.

"Hmmm…..I will but only on one condition," Kakashi replied, watching as both boys faces fell but they remained silet as they waited for the condition to be explained to them.

"You must spend the remaining days in this week together, just so that I can make sure that you've learned your lesson," Kakashi stated, watching as Naruto and Sasuke comprehend the situation, looking at each other for the answer. They looked back at their teacher and nodded. They agreed. The decision was made. Kakashi's eyes widened, nobody had ever agreed to that condition before, all his former pupils would rather spend it forced rather than consented. But he smiled, as not to let his pupils know that. He himself nodded, rose from his chair, coming to a stop in front of the boys. Hovering his hands over both boys wrists a yellow light began to glow, outlining Kakashi's form and the handcuffs. Shielding their eyes the teenagers looked away, the glow getting more intense. A second later cracks formed in the in the metal of the cuffs, growing larger and larger, until they broke, landing useless on the floor with a clank. Onyx and azure eyes widened as their gaze fell upon the useless metal on the floor, their eyes drifting back up to meet that of their sensei. He smiled at them warmly but his voice was serious as he spoke.

"There you go. Now remember you made a promise to me and yourselves. And a ninja never breaks a promise. If either of you do I will dish out a even more serious punishment," his eyes unwavering. The blonde and the raven nodded, their pledge not forgotten. Kakashi waved a hand, signalling that they could leave, doing just that. Kakashi watching their retreating backs, smiling and shaking returning to reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the edge of Hokage Mountain, having made their way up their after going to see Kakashi. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked, swinging his legs back and forth in a childish manner. Sasuke thought for a second, a smirk growing on his face.

"I guess we should just go to your house, their's nobody waiting for me at my house," Sasuke mused, his onyx eyes sparkling. Naruto shrugged but he smiled brightly at the other boy all the same.

"Sure, let's go," he replied, jumping off the mountain, zipping off to his house. Sasuke followed closely behind him, the wind whistling in his ears as he ran. 'Finally, I can put my plan in action, with no handcuffs in the way this time' the ebony-haired male thought to himself, smirking evilly as he pushed himself to run faster as to gain on the blonde.

**Please R&R....Oh btw if your wondering where Sasuke and Naruto are....let's just say their a little 'tied up at the moment' *looks in the corner where Naruto and Sasuke are bound and gagged* They started to annoy me with their little interuptions and this was the most humane way to shut them up *shrugs* Well anyway R&R .x**


	5. Plans

** Next chapter is up! And it is longer as I promised :3 Hope you enjoy. **

Plans

The next morning when Sasuke woke up he heard the sound of water running. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he sat up in the bed, thinking of the events of the night before. Kakashi had freed them both but they had to spend the remaining days in the week together. It was going to be tough for the ebony-haired male. If Naruto wasn't forced to spend time with Sasuke then he would run for the hills as fast he could, he hated Sasuke after all. The Uchiha frowned as he remembered all the arguments that they had had between them and how pointless they all were. But now that he thought about it Naruto had been more social with him recently. Suddenly the sound of the water stopping caught his attention. He looked up and his throat went dry at the sight before him. Naruto came walking out of his bathroom, his usually messy blonde hair was damp, moulding itself to his skull, his bangs hanging down over his eyes. Sasuke's eyes followed a water droplet as it rolled down Naruto's nose, falling off the end and continuing it's journey down his broad muscular chest and down his toned abdomen, running over his six pack and the tattoo around his navel before disappearing beneath the towel around the blonde's waist. Sasuke licked his now dry lips, his eyes flicking upwards to meet that of the blonde.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I was just taking a shower," Naruto explained, looking at the raven sexily through his bangs. The Uchiha placed a hand under his nose, feeling a slight trail of blood trickle out.

'Damn, I if he keeps walking around like that I'll end up jumping the boy. I won't be held responsible for my actions' he thought to himself, wiping his nose on the back of his hand before turning back to the blonde. Naruto started to dry his hair using the towel that he had in his hand. Grabbing some clothes from his wardrobe he went back into the bathroom to get changed. Sasuke put his head in his hands, letting out a groan as he did so. It was going to be a long week.

Once Naruto had changed and Sasuke had calmed down both boys stood in Naruto's kitchen, munching on some dry cereal. They were both discussing what to do that day. Both boys remained silent for a moment.

"We could go and see Sakura, see if we've missed any training or lessons with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto exclaimed, snapping his fingers at his suggestion. Sasuke looked at the boy and frowned. Oh course he would want to go and see Sakura, he had a crush on her after all. The Uchiha didn't approve but he said nothing as he didn't want to upset the boy. With a 'Hn' on Sasuke's part and a smile on Naruto's they set off into Konoha to search for their pink-haired companion.

They found Sakura at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, sitting on one of the stools speaking to Hinata. Naruto tapped Sakura on the shoulder, watching her turn around and acknowledge his presence. Being the polite person that she was and not wanting to disturb their conversation Hinata said her goodbyes to Sakura and headed off into Konoha to go about her business. Sasuke had gone to the bathroom when they had first arrived at the ramen shop, partially because he didn't want Sakura hounding him and the need to relieve his bladder. Naruto plonked himself down to Sakura who had swivelled around in her seat so that she was facing Naruto. She smiled brightly at her team-mate, he eyes running down his form. Naruto returned the smile but she noticed that he had a worried look in his eye, something was up with the blonde.

"Naruto are you ok, you seem a little preoccupied?" the medi-nin asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the currently distant blonde.

"Huh, oh nothing, I'm fine," he replied, a fake grin plastered on his face, the beginnings of a blush on his face. Sakura smiled knowingly, she recognised that look, probably because it had been used on her many times before.

"You like someone, don't you Naruto?" she asked, smirking as the blush on Naruto's cheeks darkened.

"How did you-I uh-no, of course not," he replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Sakura shook her head and laughed. It was so obvious that even Konohamaru would be able to see it, and he hadn't even hit puberty yet!

"Yes you do, so tell me, why are you so embarrassed about it?" the medi-nin asked, sitting her head atop her hands, gazing intently at the blushing blonde before her. Naruto gazed at the floor, having taken a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Well, I like this person, and I'm not sure that they like me back. I mean we've fought for years and I'm pretty sure that they still hate me for it. Sakura you've got to help me I don't know what to do?" Naruto asked, desperation in his voice. Sakura's eyes widened, she had never seen the blonde get so emotional except that time when the had to leave the water tribe after fighting Zabuza and Gato.

"Umm, well, I guess you have to find out if that person likes you or not and then if they do you can make your move," Sakura asked, her voice laced with optimism. With Naruto not fighting with Sasuke anymore he would have more free time and he would have to spend it with someone, and she was determined that that someone would be her. Naruto smiled brightly at his companion, grateful for his advice. A few seconds later Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and now sooner in doing so Sakura was jabbering away to him, desperately trying to get his attention. Naruto looked away from his two team-mates, sadness in his eyes. Sasuke looked at the blonde, feeling pretty guilty even though he hadn't done anything. But unbeknownst to either of them Sasuke had heard their entire conversation from behind the bathroom door. And now he was even more determined to make the blonde-nin his.

It was evening by the time Sakura had finally finished talking to the Uchiha and by that time he was thoroughly pissed off. Naruto had been pretty quiet throughout the whole encounter, just ordering one bowl of ramen and not even finishing it. Something wasn't right. Both boys said their goodbyes and headed back to Naruto's house, said blonde trailing his feet. Sasuke was gazing intently at the boy, he was upset and he couldn't do anything about it, or so he thought. While Sakura had been hounding him for most of the night Naruto had been thinking of a way to confess to the object of his desire and he had come up with a plan. And the next day it would be put into action.

**Please R& Requests are welcome for any fics about any pairings that I know **


	6. Confessions

**And....done! I really enjoyed writing this juicy little fic. Hope I didn't put these guys OOC too much.... Well read on and enjoy.x Oh I almost forgot, mentions of violence and KakashiIruka in this final **

Confessions

Naruto had stayed up most of the night, twisting and turning nervously, the blanket getting caught around his limbs. After the small amount of sleep that he did get he woke up, pissed off, nervous and most of all, tired. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put his plan into action but on the other hand if he didn't do it now he would never do it. He let out a sigh, dragging his feet as he entered the kitchen. Sasuke was already up by then, making a cup of instant ramen of himself and Naruto. He turned to hand the ramen to the blonde and was shocked when he saw the dark rings around aqua blue eyes. "Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, planting both cups on the counter, genuine concern for the blonde taking over. Naruto sighed, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied with a nod before picking up his ramen cup and draining it in a few seconds. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, saying nothing, choosing not chase the situation. Once Naruto was finished eating he sighed, turning to face the raven. "Sasuke, I'm gonna go for a walk, I want to be alone for a little while, is it alright if I meet up with you later?" he asked, his fingers crossed in hope. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodding never the less.

"Sure go ahead, I can amuse myself for a few hours, how about we meet at Ichiraku's at about ten o'clock?" he asked, gazing at the clock on Naruto's kitchen wall. It was only 8.45. Naruto nodded, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks Sasuke," the blonde replied before departing, closing the door behind him.

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets, head down, walking in no particular direction. When he looked up and observed his surroundings he found he was standing in front of the Ninja Academy. He smiled, sitting on the old swing, remembering all the memories he had in that place, when he became a Genin, when he met Kakashi-sensei, when he had his first kiss. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, not knowing when he had closed them. He looked at his watch. It was 9.40. Struggling to his feet he hurried off in the direction of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

When he finally arrived he was disturbed to see Sakura pacing back and forth in front of Ichiraku's. He approached the pink-haired girl, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She spun round to face him, flames behind her eyes, teeth clenched in anger. Naruto reeled back, beside an angry Sakura was never a safe place to be.

"YOU!!!!," she spat angrily, blowing air out of her nostrils. Naruto stepped back a few paces, suddenly finding himself backed up against a tree. Sakura strode forward, practically pinning him there.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about the person you argued with and how you thought they would hate you for it. I was thinking about all the people that you have constantly fought with and who hated you, and I narrowed it down to two people," she seethed, raising two fingers. Naruto silently reached for his kunai, his finger hooking in the cold metal ring. "And that was me and Sasuke. I know for a fact that it wasn't me because you got over me a long time ago and then it hit me, you like Sasuke don't you?" Sakura asked angrily, kunai in hand, ready to strike. Naruto looked up at her, shock, terror and shame in his eyes. He lowered his head, hanging it in shame. "Nobody will have Sasuke, nobody, certainly not you, except me nobody shall have him. Your just a silly confused little boy. Remember in our first year at the Ninja Academy what I said to you about Sasuke?" she continued, her eyes gleaming wickedly. Naruto gaped like fish, the words coming back to him in a rush.

"You said you would kill anyone who got in your way of Sasuke," he whispered, genuinely terrified for his life. Sakura chuckled darkly, raising the kunai above her head.

"Exactly. And remember, a ninja never breaks a promise," she replied evilly. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact but strangely it never came. Cracking an eye open he gasped. In front of him was Sakura, her arm twisted sharply behind her back, her head back, someone behind her pulling her hair tightly, a kunai at her neck. The person behind was Sasuke! "You touch him, and I will kill you. Ever go near him again and when I'm done with you there will be nothing left for the Jonin to find, got it?" he whispered darkly in her ear. Sakura nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Good, now get out of my sight," he replied, throwing her roughly on the ground. The medi-nin stared up at the raven, eyes wide with fear. Scrabbling to her feet she hid her eyes with her hands, running off sobbing. When he was sure she was gone the Uchiha turned attention to the trembling blonde. He stared wide-eyed at the raven, kunai still clenched tightly in his hand, his hands shaking terribly. He walked over to the blonde, placing his hands on his trembling shoulders. It seemed that the situation dawned on Naruto as he grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I know you hate me but thank you for saving me. You're the real hero. Look, I'll have left Konoha by the morning but I need to get some stuff. You're probably feeling physically sick looking at me so I'll just go," Naruto rambled, pulling away from Sasuke, his voice shaking. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes before smiling. Grabbing Naruto's arm he pulled him close.

"Come here…dobe," he whispered huskily in his ear. Naruto's eyes were wide, eyelashes damp and dark with tears.

"You are not leaving Konoha, I've worked to hard to keep you here, and I'm not letting a tasty little morsel like yourself get away from me now," Sasuke continued, licking his lips hungrily, his eyes ravaging the blondes form. Naruto gasped, but it was swallowed by Sasuke pressing his lips to his roughly, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the blondes mouth. Naruto dropped his kunai in shock, his eyes were wide before fluttering shut in contentment. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, still ravaging the blondes mouth. A few minutes later both pulled away breathlessly, gasping for air. Naruto was blushing hard, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He looked up bashfully at Sasuke who was smirking successfully.

"B-but, why?" he stammered, still not quite believing that it was reality or not. The Uchiha snorted in amusement, looking down at the shorter male.

"Well, let's just say I've had a little infatuation with you since I met you, you were different, interesting, amusing. You were an idiot who always got into trouble but you were and still are my idiot, why do you think I kept saving you when you made a mistake?" he asked rhetorically but the blonde didn't seem to get it.

"To be a hero?" Naruto offered, still not getting the concept. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blondes idiocy but he was smiling while he did so.

"I did it because at least I got to hold you for at least a little while," he replied, blushing lightly, only then realising how sappy it actually sounded. However Naruto smiled brightly, pouncing on the raven, trapping him in a bear hug. He nuzzled the raven's neck, purring happily.

"Naruto, you're purring like the cat that got the cream," Sasuke pointed out, grinning at the blondes cute display. Naruto looked up, his eyes shining brightly, before licking the raven's nose, relishing at the surprised look on his face.

"Tasty," he purred, pouting cutely at his companion. The Uchiha growled possessively, picking the blonde up in his arms bridal style, and running off in the direction of Naruto's house as fast as he could, his now boyfriend/lover giggling in his arms madly.

Meanwhile Kakashi looked on happily at the scene in the Hokage's crystal ball. The Hokage was out so he had used the ball to check on how the two ninja's were doing. He smiled triumphantly at Iruka who was standing beside his, his mouth hanging open.

"Pay up sensei," Kakashi said, smirk evident on his face, his hand outstretched. Iruka grumbled, handing over the money to Kakashi. The white-haired male smiled, tucking his reward away in his jacket.

"Aww, don't be mad sensei, hey remember when we first met each other and we were arguing all the time?" Kakashi asked, wrapping his arms around the man's waist from behind. Iruka blushed hotly, already seeing where this was going.

"It won't be too hard to fix those handcuffs," Kakashi mused, nuzzling the scarred man's neck. Iruka blushed even more if possible, his cheeks hot from the rush of blood.

"Kakashi, don't you dare, Kakashi, I said no, Kakashi-," was all he managed to get out before he was tackled to the floor by the white-haired male, the crystal ball forgotten on the table.

**LittleMissWriter13: Now you guys, that wasn't so bad was it? *smirks***

**Naruto&Sasuke: 0//////////////////0 **

**LittleMissWriter13: I knew they'd enjoy it in the end*smirks smugly* Anyway R&R, may do a sequel for this story if I get any reviews asking for it **


	7. Sequel: Torture

**Before we start I would just like to point out that all the problems pointed out by lenazelaya have been either sorted or ignored. My story, my plot, what happens in this story alone goes. Well in my story anyway. Moving on.**

Torture

It had been two years since Naruto and Sasuke had gotten together and announced it to everyone and surprisingly most people took it well, except Sakura and Ino, etc but that was to be expected. They were both twenty now, Sasuke only being one month older than his blonde lover. Naruto smiled as he thought back to when Sasuke had first admitted that he liked him back and how ridiculously happy he had been. Both men were lying in Sasuke's bed, having come in from a party the previous night, collapsing on the bed and going into a coma-state like had woken up early, spending his time thinking about different things. The tanned male rolled his eyes, also remembering how many people came over to them when they had officially started dating and telling them that they should have held out a little longer, so that they would have gotten some money. Being as quick-tempered and fiery as he was Naruto had lashed out at those people, the only thing stopping him from turning them to a bloody pulp was Sasuke's pale muscular arm secure around his waist. He had begged and pleaded for the raven to let him go but he had just smirked, ignoring the blondes protests. Naruto had then proceeded to call his lover every curse under the sun. The Uchiha had just smirked, pulled his cursing lover to his chest, silencing him with a kiss. Within a few seconds the hot-headed blonde had turned into a pile of mush. The blonde nin smiled, knowing that his lover still and probably always would relish in the fact that he could control and silence him with a single kiss. The tanned male looked down at his sleeping lover, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took.

The tanned male smiled again, bringing his head down, his ear resting his head on his lover's chest, the rhythmic beating of the raven's heart putting him in a state of extreme relaxation. Naruto ran a hand down the Uchiha's torso, stopping parallel to his nose. But something was off. Naruto felt a strange object under his palm, small, hard and circular. Curiosity getting the better of him, the tanned male sat up slowly, trying hard not wake the sleeping man. As carefully as he could he reached out, his hand hovering over the hem of his lovers over sized T-Shirt.

"Curiosity killed the cat dobe, didn't anyone tell you?" Sasuke said groggily, placing his hands behind his head. Naruto froze, his hand hanging in midair. He whipped round, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ummm, Sasuke, you're awake," Naruto stated, grinning like an idiot. Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring the obvious.

"Yeah I noticed dobe, so what is so interesting that you wanted to strip me in my sleep?" he asked, a smug little grin taking it's place on his face. The blonde blushed madly, hanging his head in embarrassment. Naruto mumbled, so quietly that Sasuke had to move closer to the blonde just hear what he was saying.

"What was that Naruto?" the raven asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat, watching the blonde twist the duvet nervously in his hands.

"I said I felt something weird under your shirt and I just wanted to see what it was," the tanned male explained quietly, his cheeks flaming. The raven grinned, sitting up, his legs crossed, his arms in his lap.

"And you would have gotten to have a look but you got caught," he finished, the blonde opposite him nodding slowly. The pale man smiled genuinely, hooking a finger under the blondes chin, pulling it up gently, the other male look at him. The blue orbs before him sparkled, watching the Uchiha's every move. Leaning forward Sasuke closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. After a few minutes they both pulled apart, the need for air too great. Placing his forehead on Naruto's Sasuke eyes fluttered shut as he listening to his lover gasp shallowly. He smirked to himself, knowing that his kisses always left the tanned male breathless.

"I'm not mad Naruto, if that's what your thinking, I find it cute that you are so curious to find out something you didn't know about me," he explained, rubbing the blondes cheek with the calloused pad of his thumb, the blonde smiling and purring, leaning into his touch. He smirked wickedly, lying back down, his hands behind his head.

"Do you still want to have a look for yourself?" the raven asked, a smug smirk crossing his face as he squirmed, trying to make himself comfortable. Naruto looked up, eyes wide with shock but he nodded all the same, a blush gracing his cheeks. Sasuke smiled.

"Go on then," he stated calmly, nodding to himself. Naruto's cheeks flamed as he crawled towards his lover shyly, his movements slow, as if he was testing his limits. The pale man smiled, chuckling at the blondes shyness. It made Sasuke puff up with pride knowing that nobody except him got to see this side of Naruto, the shy, blushing side, sometimes it was almost like he had a personality change with Hinata! He watched intently as Naruto's hand hovered over his T-Shirt, looking up at him for his approval. Sasuke smiled, tilting his head before nodding. Naruto looked down once again and let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding. Closing his eyes he reached out his hand, grabbing a handful of fabric, pulling the T-Shirt upwards. The tanned nin opened his eyes a fraction, checking his lovers reaction before opening them fully. Taking in the sight before him he let his eyes rake over the raven haired male's form. Cerulean orbs ravaged the pale Adonis' body, taking in the defined washboard abs, strong muscular chest until a glint of silver caught his eye. Screwing up his eyes he followed the light. Suddenly he clasped a hand over his mouth, his gasp muffled, startled by his discovery. It turns out Sasuke had his nipple pierced!

Naruto gaped like a fish as he stared at the silver ring that disappeared momentarily into the rosy bud on the porcelain skin of the raven's chest. Said boy smirked as he watched the blonde's mouth open and close, trying desperately to get words to form but failing sadly.

"How did you….Where did you…Who did you….When did you?" Naruto asked, questions spilling out his mouth all at once. The pale male's smirk got bigger, amusement dancing over his aristocratic features.

"Needle, at the tattoo place in the centre of town, friend of mine and about seven or eight months ago," he replied, answering all the questions at once. Naruto stared into onyx eyes, his own eyes wide, his jaw still slack from shock. Suddenly Sasuke frowned, not entirely sure if the shorter male's reaction was a good one.

"Hey Naruto, are you ok, do you not like it 'cause I can take it out if you want," he asked, sitting up, his hands already fiddling with the silver ring. But to his surprise tanned hand clasped around his own, stilling his movements. Sasuke looked up, eyes wide with surprise but he hid it well. Naruto was smirking wickedly at him, looking at him sexily through his long blonde bangs.

"Now, now Sasuke, I never said I didn't like it. I think it will be quite interesting to see if I can use it to my advantage," he purred, the dark-haired ninja's dripping from his lips like honey. Said ninja's eyes widened as he watched the blonde lean towards him, his mouth level with his ear.

"In fact I love it," the tanned male whispered huskily, finishing his statement with a lick to the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke's eyes looked they were away to pop out of his head, he was too stunned to speak, to move, even breathe and that was the reason he didn't notice the blonde boy tie his wrists to the headboard of his bed with some rope that had appeared out of thin air. He only realised when he tried to sit up and found that he couldn't do so, his wrists tied together tight enough to keep him in place but not tight enough to cut off his circulation. Sasuke whipped round at the smirking blonde, glaring darkly despite his position.

"Don't bother trying to chakra to get out of this one Sasuke, remember those cuffs Kakashi-sensei made us wear all those years ago. Well, this rope is has exactly the same principles. The more chakra you use, the stronger the rope gets," Naruto said, grinning wickedly, amusement evident on his face. The raven's hands clenched into tight fists above his head, a frown etched deep into his features. He gave his lover his best glare, the only one that would send anyone but Naruto into hysterical depression, leading them to cut themselves while hiding in a dark room. But this look had no effect on the blonde ball of hyperactive sunshine, he just smirked wickedly, crawling back off the bed to admire his handiwork. The Uchiha raised his body off the bed as best he could before slumping back down, knowing that he wouldn't get out of this situation unless Naruto said the word. Naruto was the boss. And Sasuke wasn't liking it, not one little bit. He was the dominant one, not Naruto!

"Oh stop pouting, by the time I'm done with you, you'll have forgot your own name," Naruto stated, his tanned arms crossed, watching the Uchiha's reaction. Sasuke had stopped his inner rant just long enough to hear what the blonde was saying. His mouth opened slightly from shock, a delicious shiver running down his spine. Because he knew in his heart that what Naruto had just said wasn't some empty threat, it was a promise, and Sasuke knew all too well that a ninja never breaks a promise, especially if they wanted to become Hokage.

Naruto stood stock still as he watched Sasuke shudder on the bed. He could feel his own eyes darken with lust, the sight of a flushing Uchiha sending heat straight to his groin. It was rare for the blonde to see Sasuke like he was now but when he did it got him more than a little bit hot under the collar. Slowly, but surely he made his way toward Sasuke, crawling towards him on the bed, making sure that onyx eyes were on him. He watched as they widened, his eyes slowly misting over with a red sheen from lust. Naruto smirked to himself, happy with the reaction he drew from the normally emotionless man. He sat back on his knees, hands on his lap, seeming perfectly innocent, although the taller man knew better. Sasuke frowned at his lover, thoroughly frustrated with the blonde.

"You are really evil, you know that right?" he asked, almost rhetorically. Naruto pouted cutely, batting his black eyelashes at his lover.

" Who me?" Naruto replied, placing a finger on his chin, pointing upwards towards his plump, full lips, his voice as smooth as honey. Sasuke gulped audibly as he watched Naruto licked his lips, his onyx eyes following the tip of Naruto's pink tongue dart out to wet his lips. The blonde male smirked to himself as he watched Sasuke start to sweat a little, a pale pink flush gathering on his lovers cheeks. The shorter man blew out a breath, gathering himself together, Naruto sat himself on Sasuke's lap, evidence of the Uchiha's enjoyment pressing rather harshly into his thigh. Naruto blushed lightly, smiling wickedly.

"Enjoying yourself Sasuke?" the blonde asked with a smirk. Sasuke glared harshly at Naruto. If looks could kill the hyperactive blonde would be ashes by now, no, less than ashes.

"Fuck off dobe," he spat, turning his head away, choosing to look at anything other than Naruto at that time. Said blonde man pouted again before smirking evilly as inspiration struck.

"Aww, come on Sasuke-kun, you can't stay mad at me because if you did you wouldn't be able to feel or say me do this," the tanned male explained, a wicked smirk on his face. Sasuke turned his attention back towards Naruto, eyes wide and expectant. Suddenly Sasuke felt pressure on his groin. Onyx eyes snapped open, unaware that they had closed, wide and surprised as he settled on Naruto's form. Said blonde ninja was grinding his bottom in Sasuke's erection, trying to draw a sound from the other boy's lips. The Uchiha bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, hissing his displeasure.

"You fucking bastard!" he snapped, his voice coming out as a harsh rasp, his self-restraint slowly slipping away.

"Ain't I just," Naruto replied with a wink, grinding harder, giving himself and Sasuke more delicious friction. The raven-haired ninja's eyes were welded together tightly, desperately trying not to show the blonde how much he was actually enjoying the situation he was in.

All of a sudden Sasuke felt the weight on his lap shift, he looked up and saw Naruto lean over the edge of the bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, curious to see what the blonde was up too. A few seconds later Naruto resurfaced, a kunai in his mouth. The raven's eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates, gulping loudly as the tanned male grinned wolfishly. Naruto grabbed the weapon, twirling it in his fingers a few times before it came to a rest in his hand, the tip pointing at Sasuke. Said ninja looked at the kunai, then at his lover then back again.

"You wouldn't," the pale male stated hopefully, butterflies flitting around in his stomach. The blonde smirked, leaning down, his face level with the hem of Sasuke's T-Shirt. He locked eyes with his lover, his smirk deepening.

"Oh, but I would," Naruto stated confidently, his voice barely above a whisper. The kunai in his hand Naruto put the edge underneath the garment, watching Sasuke shiver when the cold metal touched his skin, before dragging the weapon upwards towards Sasuke's chin, a loud rip resounding throughout the room as the T-Shirt was torn, independent halves fluttering onto either of the raven's sides. Naruto licked his lips hungrily as the creamy flesh was exposed to him fully, his azure eyes darkening with lust. Legs placed on either side of the man beneath him, keeping him firmly in place, the blonde man leaned towards his lover's face, his lips hovering a few inches above Sasuke's.

"You have no idea how delicious you look at the moment Sasuke," Naruto stated huskily, casting one eye downwards to ravage the pale man's form before coming back up to stare shamelessly at full pale pink lips.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look," he continued, his blonde head descending a few inches, his mouth now opposite the pale column of flesh that was Sasuke's throat. The blonde grinned wolfishly, his teeth bared as he licked a trail up the raven's neck, catching the light perspiration on his tongue, the man beneath him shuddering. Smirking Naruto opened his mouth wide, biting the juncture between Sasuke's neck and his shoulder, smiling when he heard said male groan loudly. The blonde began the task of sucking up all the blood that was coming out of the wound, soothing it gently with his tongue. Naruto grinned as he watched a hickey blossom under the skin, his mark made. He wriggled further down Sasuke's body, a glint of sliver in the corner of his eye. Grasping all the self-control he had left he ignored it, moving to the left side of the raven's chest. Naruto looked up, his eye's taking in the flushed cheeks and screwed up eyes of his lover, imprinting them in his memory. He circled the pale pink bud with his index finger, goose-bumps erupting on the trail his finger had made, listening happily as his partner hissed in pleasure.

"You sneaky little son of a bitch!" Sasuke growled, grinding his teeth together aggressively. Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke's nipple harden under his fingertips.

"You love me really," he stated, turning his attention to Sasuke's pierced nipple, grinning hungrily, his eye's almost black with lust. Leaning down carefully he stuck out his tongue, making sure that onyx eyes were locked on him. Cheekily he slipped his tongue through the silver hoop of Sasuke's nipple ring, looking up at said man. Naruto winked, before retracting his tongue, the nipple ring following.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed, a huge jolt of pleasure zipping straight down to his already straining erection. Naruto smirked, tugging the ring a few more times before sitting up on the raven's lap, satisfied with his reaction.

"God, so sensitive," he mused, looking as the nub darkened in colour, diamond hard after his ministrations. Sasuke was panting hard, his cheeks bright red, his lungs almost empty. Naruto smirked before getting off the Uchiha's lap, moving down his body before seating himself in between Sasuke's legs. The blonde's eyes widened a little as he looked at the impressive tent in Sasuke's pants. He masked it quickly though, leaning forward, capturing the zipper and dragging it downwards with his teeth, blue eyes locked on onyx the entire time. It was the single hottest thing Sasuke had ever seen in his life. Dragging the pants and underwear off, throwing them into an unknown corner of the room, Naruto licked his lips as he watched the Uchiha's member bounce up against his abdomen, finally free from it's fabric prison. Sasuke groaned loudly as the cold air hit his member, his eyes shut tight, unbeknownst to what the blonde was doing until it was too late. His eyes shot open, mouth wide, no noise coming out as Naruto engulfed his erection, the tip of it hitting the back of his lovers throat. Naruto relaxed his throat muscles even though his gag reflex was practically non-existent after the amount of horrible medicines Lady Tsunde forced down his throat after he came back to the village with injuries, slowly bobbing head up and down, his tongue massaging the vein on the underside. Sasuke was in pleasurable torture, the blonde holding down his hips with one hand as he continued the task at hand. The Uchiha ground his teeth together, teetering ever closer to the edge. Suddenly the tanned male hummed, vibrations surrounding the pale man's erection, pushing him into oblivion. Sasuke screamed his release, his vision completely white.

Suddenly the sound off moaning and heavy breathing caught his ears. Opening his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, he caught sight of something that made his mouth go dry and the power of speech leave him completely. Naruto was completely naked, making Sasuke wonder exactly how long he had had his eyes shut, his tanned member standing up proudly in a midst of blonde curls, demanding attention, one of the blondes hands supporting himself by grabbing the mattress, the other behind his back. Onyx eyes widened as the Uchiha realised what Naruto was doing, his member springing back to life. Scratch his earlier statement, _this_ was the single hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Feeling Sasuke's eyes on him Naruto looked down, his hand still moving behind him. He smirked, then gasped, his fingers stimulating the gland hidden inside him. Not being able to stand it any longer the blonde brought his hand back around in front of him, crawling back onto the Uchiha's lap. Breathing deeply the tanned male grabbed Sasuke's erection, guiding himself down onto it, wincing as it breached the tight ring of muscle, sinking down slowly until he was fully seated on Sasuke's lap. Said man ground his teeth together, taking all his self-control not to pound into the man above him mercilessly. A few minutes later, without warning Naruto began to move up and down, leaving the tip of Sasuke's erection inside him before slamming back down. He repeated this process a few more times, the Uchiha now matching his rhythm, angling his hips differently as he thrust upwards.

"SWEET JESUS! OH MY GOD, DO THAT AGAIN!" Naruto screamed, suddenly, not ceasing his moments. Sasuke smirked despite his position, having found the spot that would make his blonde see stars. He angled his hips, continuing to thrust in that particular direction, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on. After a few for thrusts to his abused gland the blonde male reached his limit, screaming his lover's name as he came.

"SASUKE!" he cried, covering said male's chest in sticky white cum. Naruto tightened around Sasuke until he could take it no longer, he thrust once, twice, three more times, grunting as came inside his blonde lover. Suddenly the ropes holding Sasuke's wrists up untied themselves, falling onto the bed uselessly. The blonde fell forward, exhausted, landing just beside Sasuke. The raven smiled, encircling his lover in his arms.

"That was….," Naruto began breathlessly, his voice trailing off.

"I know," the Uchiha replied, smiling, gripping the tanned male tighter. Naruto yawned, closing his eyes, the rhythmic beating of Sasuke's heart in his ear.

"But next time, you're getting tied up," he continued, catching a tanned ear lobe in between his teeth. Naruto laughed sleepily before drifting off into the dark abyss of sleep, visions of just what Sasuke would do to him filling his head. Sasuke shook his head and grinned, nuzzling the blonde's shoulder before falling into a contented sleep.

**0/0 OMG! I blushed so much writing this you would not even believe it. It's my first lemon but I'm not very happy with it but please R&R and tell me what YOU think! Sorry that it seems a little rushed at the end. Thanks to AmarantineOtc.3'11 for helping me with my idea for this sequel -hugz-. Anyway hoped you enjoyed. -looks pointedly at the review button- You know what to do ;)**


End file.
